


Overcharged

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [5]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Masturbation, Other, ZidaneFan9 (my husband) helped me write this! Thanks; babe!!, brother kink, they are not related, they/them dfab rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: There's a feeling that charges and charges until its ready to burst. Rock can't help but feel those things for Quick Man.First chapter is FREE of bro kink. They are NOT related. Second chapter is just as smutty as the first.
Relationships: Quick Man/Rock Man
Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115015





	1. Overcharged

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
> _Oh, woah.  
>  My heart is beating fast, but my hands are moving slow.  
> Oh, woah.  
> Feels so right you just can’t say no._
> 
> “Midnight Romeo”  
> Push Play

“Ah, cold! It’s cold!” Rock cried out as they pulled the hood of their jacket over their head.

Once again, the blue bomber had been wandering the streets of Abel City, trying to work up the courage to leave their little hideaway and actually complete the Light Sanctuary’s mission: put an end to Sigma and his Mavericks. That was what they should be doing, and they knew that. It was their mission. And yet they found themself drawn back here every time they tried to leave.

It was either pure luck or an act of God that Rock had stumbled across a crimson bot known simply as Quick Man that day. It had been raining then too, if they remembered right. Back then, Rock had run out of fight left to give. They had no energy, no hope, and it was only a matter of time until the Mavericks found them and put an end to the Sanctuary’s chosen hero. And, yet, it wasn’t just any Maverick Rock had been lucky enough to meet.

It was Quick. Kind, hopeful, energetic Quick.

He didn’t really have an actual name, not like Rock or Blues or really most of the robots Rock had become acquainted with in their life. He was designed to be fast and subservient, and that was all. But his stupidity and naivete gave him a noble heart that saw fit to spare Rock.

Maybe it was how pitiful the brunette looked that day, arm malfunctioning and clothes torn from overexertion. Maybe he just wanted the satisfaction of taking Rock out when their guard was down.

Maybe that was just how Quick’s mind worked.

No matter what the case was, Quick had lifted Rock into a bridal carry with a surprising gentleness and sped off towards Abel City, which bordered the Maverick capital. No one would think to look for Rock there, but they also had to constantly be careful in order to make sure they weren’t killed so easily. 

In the end, they had made a home for themself in the arcade Quick had been so eager to show Rock if only for its flashy, beautiful lights among a city full of gray streets, gray rubble, gray buildings. Rock hated to admit it, but they’d lost track of the time they spent goofing off with the speedy robot.

And all that would have been fine - or as fine as it could have been to have ignored their mission for the small frivolities that came with living in an arcade - except for the strange feelings that had since blossomed in Rock’s heart.   
If Blues were still alive, he likely would have had a name for that feeling. Unfortunately, he was long since turned to spare parts at the hands of the one calling himself Proto Man.

Still, the feelings were familiar. No doubt it must have been what Blues felt for Rock and, perhaps, what Rock might have felt for Blues if only given the time.

They didn’t have a name for the feeling, but they were almost certain they didn’t want it to have a name. This burning, pulsing, racing feeling was best left ignored for as long as they could muster.

But there was always a breaking point, a point where the charge grew too great and release was needed.

And, before they knew it, the breaking point had come once again.

Their breath felt hot and heavy in their own mouth as they stripped down to little more than a black tank top and matching boy shorts. They hid little from the imagination, but Rock was by themself so it was fine.

They slid a hand across the thin fabric, going down their stomach, lower, lower…

But they were interrupted sounds of rapid footsteps, no doubt fueled by mechanical parts.

“Hey, Rock!”

Of course. Only one robot Rock knew could run that fast, and that was Quick. If this was any other situation, Rock would have been happy to see him.

“You could’ve given me some warning!” Rock snapped, covering their flushed skin with their arms as best they could.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” He was quick to apologize, quick to do anything. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon. A-and don’t worry! I didn’t look too long!”

His face grew as red as his signature armor as he looked away, hurriedly placing some bits and bobs on the floor to help liven up Rock’s home. He tried to busy himself with that, but Rock couldn’t help but notice his frequent glances in their direction.

They turned their back to him, hoping to hide their own flushed face from Quick, as they quickly mumbled their own apology, “N-no, it’s fine. Just… didn’t hear you coming…”

They felt like a total idiot. With how often Quick visited, Rock should have known better than to try to have that moment to themself in the back of the arcade’s main room. The least they could have done was go to a private room and close the door behind them. But they’d thought they had more time.

They thought wrong.

“I should’ve said something, I know! Just… uh, let me give you some alone time, okay? Seems you need it.”

Rock barely had time to read his expression before he sped off out of their sight. Well, at least they could do their little walk of shame to the back room without having to feel his eyes on them. And, for a moment, they almost thought they saw something more, a bulge against the tight leather of his pants.

Maybe they were just imagining things, but it made that charge in their core grow all the more - sparking, pulsing, charging past full.

Release. They needed _release_.

Rock usually slept in the back room. They weren’t lucky enough to have a bed, but Quick had done their best to create a makeshift one for the smaller robot. Strewn across the floor were soft blankets and plush pillows, creating the perfect nest for Rock to give into their lust. 

They sank into the softness and rid themself of the tank top, a hand running lower into their boxer-like shorts. A hand sank between their thighs, fingers dipping into their warmth.

More. They needed _more_.

But they didn’t want to alert Quick in case he was still there. They had no idea how the taller robot felt about them, nor had they ever bothered to ask. 

It was so embarrassing laying back here, eyes closed, biting back cries for Quick on the tip of their tongue, unspoken and unadmitted. All they could bear to let out were soft, pleasured whimpers at their own careful thrusts.

One finger turned to two, then desperately added a third in for good measure.

They could even imagine Quick inside them, muscular body holding them down as he took their lips in his own. Those breathy, eager moans that only Quick could make - they almost seemed like more than a fantasy, but it still wasn’t enough to make the cup pour over.

_Release, please… I need… release…_

They closed their eyes and threw back their head.

“A-ah, Quick… _Quick_ …!”

The cries finally dared to pass the blue bot’s lips, and they thrust against their slender fingers in a hope to get what they needed most.

Maybe if they focused on those fantasies they’d get what they needed. That tongue dipping hungrily into their mouth, Quick putting his speed to good use - it was nearly too much too bear. But not quite enough.

But it was just enough to make their wanton cry grow louder.

“ _Quick!_ ”

Their breath caught in their throat as they heard that all too familiar sound of hurried footsteps again. They wanted to cover themself, at least get their clothes back on, but they couldn’t bear to move from their nest of pillows. Their blue eyes widened as the door eased open - seemed they had the same problem Blues did; they forgot to lock the door - and sure enough there was Quick.

But something was amiss. His top and pants had been discarded haphazardly somewhere, leaving him in boxers pulled just past his hips, revealing his thickness, red from the friction of his own touch, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

“E-er, hey…?”

“Hey,” came the deep, throaty sound.

Seemed they needed Quick just as much as he needed him.

The charge sparked and grew more, more, _more_.

And they needed more. They needed him.

“Quick, please,” Rock begged, their words a desperate cry for salvation. “Please, I need you.”

They felt so out of place begging for him right here, like this. But they needed release or the charge would consume them. There was no doubt in Rock’s mind that Quick would give them that relief and more - so much more.

They reluctantly pulled their fingers from their warmth, taking only brief note of the stickiness that hung between their fingers.

They looked down at their hand, then back up to Quick with a sheepish smile.

“ _Please?_ ”

Rock didn’t need to beg for very long. Quick kicked his boxers aside, lowering himself onto Rock. 

First a gentle kiss to their soft lips, then he eased his way inside. He was warmer than Rock could have ever imagined, though they weren’t sure what they could have imagined to begin with. Never anything like this, nothing this fantastic.

And _he_ was greater than they could have ever imagined.. Rock felt so small and fragile compared to his girth and sucked in gasping breaths as he grinded himself in, in, _in_.

Then came a steady, slow pace that didn’t fit someone with the name Quick. Even if it was nice in its own way.

Rock’s nails dug into his back. He felt filled to the brim, but they knew they could take all of him. They wanted to take it all too. Rock planted needy, hungry kisses to his shoulders and neck as they whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Quick, you feel… so good.”

“So do you,” came a throaty purr. His pace was slow and precise, as if he were afraid he may crush the smaller robot. “Am I too deep? You okay?”

Rock kissed his cheek, then his lips. “I’m fine,” they said. “You’re not too deep. You’re just fine.” They nipped at his ear lobe, whispering an additional piece of advice into his ear: “And you can be more rough with me, if you want. Takes more than that to break me.”

That assurance seemed to be all he needed. Their hips squeezed against his thighs with each thrust, eventually leading Rock to wrap their legs around him to keep him right where they wanted him.

“I can’t hold back much longer, Rock.”

“Neither can I.”

Rock pressed devoted kiss after kiss against his chest, his throat, his lips, as well as the occasional bite with small intention of bruising that beautiful skin.

As teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck, Quick’s hips bucked and hurried into a pace that ended with a strong, slow thrust. Rock cried out as they reached their own orgasm. 

Who gave robots synthetic seed again, much less the frustration of lust? Rock didn’t have the energy to wonder such a thing as they felt said seed fill them entirely.

“Are you okay?” Quick asked again, pressing a kiss to Rock’s forehead.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

“Better than fine.”


	2. Jolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bro kink. But they are NOT related. You have been warned.

His lips tugged upwards in a sheepish smile as he settled down, easing Rock down on top of him. “You sure? I’d hate to hurt you.”

“I promise. Geez, you’re always looking after me like some kind of big brother or something.”

Their hitched in their throat as they felt the steady twitch of the pulse running through Quick’s dick. They ran their heads down his muscled chest before being hit with the awkwardness of their words.

“A-ah, sorry, nevermind… That was a dumb thing to say…”

They buried their face into their heads just as they felt a pressure grow inside of them. Their eyes widened. Did… Did he do something to turn Quick on again?

Fingers spread enough to see a shocked look as heat once again spread across flushed cheeks. His breath caught in his throat before he managed one small request, “Can you call me that one more time… please?” 

That sheepish smile was impossible to say “no” to that face.

“What? B-big brother?”

Again there was the twitch of his member inside Rock. Calloused hands gripped their hips as he grinded as deep as he possibly could inside Rock. An excitable grin spread across his lips at the surprised gasp that escape Rock’s lips, followed by the desperate whines as they palmed their flat chest.

“Rock, just… let me have this, okay? I know you’re tired, but I _need_ this release. I’ll do anything you ever ask of me, okay? Just, please. _Please_.”

And Rock nodded, barely able to exhale more than breaths carrying things like “Bro, please” and “I love you.”

As nice as they felt on top of him, it wasn’t enough. Quick needed more control. It took just a few moments for him to flip Rock over, arms wrapped around their tiny waist to keep from popping out due to his speed.

He planted sucking kissed and bites to their skin, comforted by the fact that their hoodie could hide any welcome marks he made.

It didn’t take long after that. That synthetic filled Rock to the brim then dripped onto the soft blankets as Quick finally collapsed by Rock’s side, spooning the smaller bot.

“S-sorry, bud. Don’t know what came over me.”

Rock couldn’t help but chuckle. To get fucked so senselessly and then get called “bud” seemed so silly, but also so perfectly like Quick.

“It’s okay, bro,” they said with a small teasing tone to their voice, covering the exhausted as best they could. “I’m just kinda worn out now.”

“Wanna get some rest?”

Rock chuckled. “With you? Gladly.”

They didn’t need to tell him they felt so much secure by his side.

Though, there was one thing they needed to ask.

“Not bad for a first timer, huh?”


End file.
